1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gutters and, more particularly, to an apparatus that facilitates consistent lengthwise positioning of a gutter length relative to a roof margin during mounting thereof. The invention is also directed to a method of mounting a gutter using the apparatus.
2. Background Art
Many different systems have been devised for mounting gutters on buildings. Commonly, the lengths of gutter are installed serially, end-to-end, beginning from one end of a fascia. Typically, the free end of the first placed gutter length at the end of the fascia extends lengthwise beyond the roof line to intercept the path of virtually all water that flows down the roof at that region. Installers have different preferences as to whether the free end of the gutter should be flush with the roof line in a lengthwise direction, or extend some distance therebeyond. The selection of the mounting method takes into consideration both function and aesthetics. Regardless of the lengthwise situation of the gutter end on the fascia, installers typically want consistency around the perimeter of a building structure.
Heretofore, installers have set the free end of the endmost gutter length using either an eyeballing technique or by measuring overhang, typically by using a tape measure or rule. As a result, the installer is left with only one hand to manipulate the gutter as positioning is effected. Aside from the inconvenience, the need to handle tools, fasteners, and the gutter length may compromise the installer's balance. This problem is contended with when the installer is situated either on a ladder or on the roof structure during the installation process. The inconvenience, and even potential danger, become more prevalent on multi-story units where installers are required to function potentially at significant heights.
In spite of the inconvenience, and even potential dangers associated with hanging particularly the initial endmost gutter lengths, the industry has used the above-mentioned, age old techniques of placing gutter lengths in a desired lengthwise position preparatory to attachment. There has been, and continues to be, a need for better techniques and tools for effecting gutter installation.